


surprises

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: normally fareeha hates surprises, but not this one.





	

Fareeha splashed water on her face in the communal bathroom as the white noise from the running water filled her ears. It had been a brutal mission, and Fareeha wanted to get as far away from the base and back to her home as soon as possible.

She dressed, each movement pulling at her weary body, and gave a quick wave to her squad before slinging her rucksack over her shoulder and exiting the building.

The trip back home blurred in her memory, rushed and uneventful, as she wondered what awaited her at the apartment. Satya should be there, as she had no urgent missions and knew when Fareeha was scheduled to return. She imagined Satya sinking into their enormous couch, surrounded by papers full of mathematical theories and hard light prototypes, or laying on their bed dozing gently so Fareeha could wake her with gentle touches, or in the kitchen weighing out each ingredient with precise measurements to cook something aromatic and delicious. 

She did not expect to open the door and find Satya seated delicately at the edge of the couch, conversing with another woman that Fareeha did not immediately recognize. Something unpleasant rose inside her, bile rising to her throat and stomach dropping.

“Darling,” Satya said, rising quickly and moving to take Fareeha’s hands in her own. She looked up at her, eyes dancing and color high in her cheeks. “I am so glad you are back, my love.” Satya rose up for a kiss and Fareeha leaned down to meet her, cradling her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

“Me too, I missed you. What’s…” Fareeha’s eyes darted to where the woman, who she recognized vaguely but couldn’t name, watched them with avid interest. 

Noticing Fareeha’s attention, the woman smirked and lifted a hand to wave, delicate fingers flaring. “Hola.”

Fareeha dipped her head in greeting and looked back at her girlfriend. Satya’s cheeks grew rosier. “Have you met Sombra, love? We’ve been working on bringing down Vishkar, and. I’d like for her to join us for dinner.” Satya’s eyes glittered and Fareeha felt the dread that had appeared upon her arrival slowly change, becoming more anticipation than apprehension. 

She did remember Sombra, had heard Satya speak of her on more than one occasion and had certainly heard of her exploits before leaving Talon. Fareeha hadn’t expected such a young and pretty woman, though. 

Fareeha had hoped for some alone time with Satya to recharge her batteries after weeks apart, but this could be good too, could be the start of something wonderful.

“That sounds great.” Satya beamed, and Fareeha couldn’t help a matching smile growing on her own face.  

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too
> 
> also if you like symmarah, symbra, or symbarah (ot3) follow my other blog [@symbarah](https://symbarah.tumblr.com) for your poly femslash needs


End file.
